


Run for your life!

by sidhedcv



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, Companion!Francis, Doctor!Arthur, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Capitolo 2]<br/>«Dottore!» esclama il ragazzino quando le porte della cabina telefonica si aprono e la familiare figura compare, finalmente, nella stanza; «sei tornato davvero!»<br/>«Mai dubitare della mia parola» borbotta il Dottore quando Francis gli si lancia addosso e si aggrappa alle sue gambe in un abbraccio decisamente troppo stretto. Fortunatamente il ragazzino è troppo occupato a dimostrare la propria felicità per notare il sorriso soddisfatto dell’altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Sinceramente non so da dove sia venuta fuori questa cosa. Ma proprio non lo so.

«E ora, vecchia amica, portami dove c’è bisogno di me» mormora quelle parole sfiorando delicatamente il sistema di comando della Tardis, lasciando che sia lei a guidarlo come ha sempre fatto negli ultimi quattro secoli e mezzo; chiude gli occhi, aspettando che il suono della Tardis che atterra svanisca nell’aria attorno a lui prima di socchiudere la porta e uscire all’aperto.

_Al chiuso_ , si corregge mentalmente, quando nel guardarsi intorno si rende conto di essere finito in una stanza. Una stanza che appartiene a qualcuno che proprio non sa disegnare, visti i fogli sparsi in giro che ritraggono figure dagli arti decisamente sproporzionati e—

«Ciao!» esclama una vocetta acuta e infantile che arriva più o meno all’altezza delle sue cosce; oh, giusto, i disegni potrebbero più semplicemente essere quelli di un bambino. Avrebbe potuto pensarci prima.

«.. Ciao a te» risponde, chinandosi quel tanto che basta per arrivare a guardare l’umano che ha parlato, e cercando nello stesso tempo di capire perché la Tardis l’abbia portato lì.

Osservando meglio il ragazzino prende nota dei tratti caratteristici della specie che si trova davanti — perché ancora non è riuscito a capire dove sia finito —: occhioni azzurri, capelli biondi, naso alla francese. Quello che secondo i canoni del pianeta Terra potrebbe somigliare ad un angelo. 

Non per lui, no: gli angeli che gli vengono in mente sono decisamente poco adorabili e molto spaventosi.

«Chi sei tu? E cos’è quella grossa scatola? E come sei entrato nella mia stanza? E perché sei vestito come un vecchio e sembri un sacco giovane?» il fiume di domande del ragazzino sembra non esaurirsi mai — senza contare l’offesa nemmeno troppo celata nell’ultima frase — e anzi, gli interrogativi si susseguono sempre più velocemente; «sei il mio nuovo baby-sitter? Gli uomini possono fare i baby-sitter? Oppure sei venuto perché oggi è il mio compleanno e mi hanno organizzato una festa? La mia mamma non ti ha detto che non puoi portare grosse cose come quella in casa senza prima chiedere a lei? Se—»

«Shh!» riesce finalmente a zittirlo, scuotendolo per le spalle e aggrottando le sopracciglia giusto in tempo per sentire il ragazzino bisbigliare un ultimo « _e perché hai quelle sopracciglia così grosse?_ » prima di zittirsi del tutto con un’espressione colpevole dipinta sul viso.

«I tuoi genitori non ti hanno insegnato che si porge una domanda per volta?» domanda quasi acidamente, scuotendolo di nuovo per le spalle giusto per essere sicuro che abbia capito cosa non deve più fare.

«I miei genitori mi hanno detto che non devo fare domande perché sono fastidioso» commenta il ragazzino con un mormorio contrariato, evitando lo sguardo dell’altro; «ma io le faccio lo stesso».

«Sì, questo l’avevo capito» risponde quasi automaticamente, tirandosi di nuovo in posizione eretta e guardando il ragazzino biondo dall’alto; «dovresti ascoltare i tuoi genitori»

L’espressione offesa dell’umano potrebbe, secondo la sua modesta opinione, essere incorniciata e appesa ovunque; «non mi piaci, non voglio che tu sia il mio nuovo baby-sitter!»

«Infatti io non sono il tuo nuovo baby-sitter. Grazie tante, non lo farei nemmeno se mi pagassero!» risponde piccato, quasi dimenticandosi per qualche secondo di stare discutendo con un ragazzino che, infatti, strilla in tutta risposta un arrabbiatissimo «e chi sei allora?».

«Sono il Dottore, sono un alieno, vengo dallo spazio e quella» borbotta alzando gli occhi al cielo e indicando con la mano destra la Tardis, «quella è la mia astronave e macchina del tempo».

Il ragazzino spalanca la bocca, assimilando tutte le informazioni, prima di rivolgergli un sorriso sdentato ed esclamare un «fico!» che non era davvero quello che il Dottore si aspettava. A volte tende a dimenticarsi che i bambini hanno delle reazioni profondamente diverse da quelle degli adulti, certo, ma questo ragazzino in particolare sembra aver preso per vero tutto quello che gli ha detto senza battere ciglio.

«Ma se sei un alieno cosa ci fai qui? Qui è noioso!» questa è l’unica domanda che il bambino gli rivolge — grazie al cielo, borbotta tra sé e sé il Dottore.

«Qui..» lascia in sospeso la frase nella speranza che il ragazzino capisca cosa gli sta chiedendo senza che ci sia effettivamente il bisogno di chiedere qualcosa. «Qui—»

«Sulla Terra!» e a quelle parole il Dottore non può fare altro che annuire con la consapevolezza che, per l’ennesima volta, la Tardis l’ha portato su quell’unico pianeta che potrebbe decisamente essere considerato un suo punto debole. Un enorme punto debole.

Deciso a non chiedere altro il Dottore si guarda intorno fino a trovare quello che cercava: su un grosso calendario che ritrae gattini e cagnolini e altre amene creature terrestri campeggia la scritta 13 febbraio 2014 e, finalmente, tutti i tasselli sono al loro posto.

«Comunque io mi chiamo Francis» il ragazzino interrompe i suoi pensieri tirandolo piano per la stoffa dei pantaloni e porgendogli la mano in un eccesso di educazione che il Dottore non comprende — o almeno non comprende in un bambino; «Francis Bonnefoy».

«.. Bonnefoy» aggiunge dopo qualche istante, interrogandosi sul perché quel cognome stia causando in lui una spiacevole sensazione — come di qualcosa che _avrebbe già dovuto capire e non ha ancora capito;_ «perché hai un cognome che suona francese?»

«Perché _sono_ francese!» esclama Francis, ridendo dell’evidente stupidità di quella domanda e causando nell’altro una reazione decisamente esagerata: aggrottando la fronte le folte sopracciglia sembrano unirsi e gli conferiscono, almeno così pensa il ragazzino, un’aria decisamente ridicola.

«Male, male, malissimo» borbotta il Dottore tra sé e sé, non abbastanza piano perché Francis non lo senta e non gli rivolga uno sguardo interrogativo; «i francesi non mi piacciono, questo è molto, molto male».

Il ragazzino gli rivolge un’espressione contrariata, incrociando le braccia al petto per fargli capire ancora meglio quanto sia offeso da quella frase: «.. non è carino dire queste cose».

Il Dottore si limita a borbottare tra sé e sé qualcosa che Francis non capisce e, dopo qualche secondo, comincia a gironzolare per la stanza osservando attentamente ogni singolo dettaglio che possa fargli capire perché l’ha Tardis l’abbia portato in quel preciso luogo.

Francis lo osserva con curiosità per interi minuti, sorridendo divertito del modo buffo in cui aggrotta la fronte — e le sopracciglia si muovono su e giù — e delle smorfie che fa; «sei venuto per le ombre?» chiede dopo qualche istante, quando gli torna in mente che l’uomo ha detto di chiamarsi Dottore. I suoi genitori hanno detto che i dottori non sono soltanto quelli che curano le persone ma anche le persone che sanno un sacco di cose. Almeno crede.

Il Dottore si volta a guardarlo con un’espressione interrogativa e Francis in tutta risposta gli mette tra le mani una pila di disegni. Disegni che ritraggono sempre e comunque, oltre a persone, animali e cose, delle strane ombre sullo sfondo.

«Li hai fatti tu?» chiede per avere conferma di quello che già pensa, interrogandosi nello stesso momento sul significato di quelle ombre. Magari è un bambino con molta fantasia, magari sono soltanto sogni. Magari..

«Sì» Francis interrompe i suoi pensieri, abbracciandogli una gamba e guardandolo dal basso; «le ombre mi fanno meno paura quando le disegno, quindi le disegno».

Pensare che quella sia soltanto la paura di un bambino ed andarsene vorrebbe dire ignorare completamente che la Tardis l’ha condotto lì, in quel preciso momento nel tempo e nello spazio, per un preciso motivo. Il Dottore ha imparato da tempo che ignorare queste cose non porta mai a risultati positivi, per questo si china sul ragazzino e con tutta la gentilezza di cui è capace gli chiede di fargli vedere le ombre.

Francis si illumina a quelle parole, felice che qualcuno abbia risposto alle sue preghiere e sia venuto ad occuparsi delle sue paure, prendendo il Dottore per mano e portandolo fuori.

«E i tuoi genitori?» domanda l’altro, seguendo il bambino senza fare storie. Ancora non si capacita che Francis non gli abbia domandato nulla — di solito c’è sempre qualcuno che chiede _ma da dove vieni? Ma non sei verde e spaventoso, come fai ad essere un alieno?_ O cose di questo genere —, ma è abbastanza sicuro che ai genitori del ragazzino verrebbe qualche dubbio su un tizio che, all’improvviso, è comparso nella stanza del figlio.

«Sono via per lavoro» si limita a rispondere Francis, senza fermarsi fino a quando non è riuscito a portarlo fuori da una casa che, sinceramente, sembra più un palazzo; «c’è soltanto mia nonna in casa. E lei non si sveglia neanche quando accendo la televisione al massimo».

Il Dottore sta per aprire la bocca e replicare qualcosa ma Francis lo tira per la mano e gli indica un punto tra gli alberi dell’immenso giardino che hanno davanti; «guarda! Ci sono le ombre!»

E in effetti il ragazzino non ha tutti i torti: gigantesche, tremolanti ombre si estendono tra l’erba e si proiettano contro i tronchi degli alberi, muovendosi quasi impercettibilmente verso di loro. Quasi impercettibilmente, perché il Dottore lo nota e decide, non sapendo che cosa si trova davanti, di procedere con cautela. E di estrarre il cacciavite sonico, non si sa mai.

«Cos’è quello?» domanda immediatamente Francis, fissando lo sguardo sullo strano oggetto che il Dottore tiene in mano; «cos’è, cos’è? Mi dici cos’è?»

«È un cacciavite. Sì, lo so, non sembra un cacciavite ma è un cacciavite. Un cacciavite sonico, che fa rumori e cose soniche che tu non capiresti» risponde il Dottore, anticipando le due domande che sarebbero sicuramente seguite.

«Rimani qui e aspettami» mormora al ragazzino, ignorando i suoi tentativi di protesta e sperando che faccia come gli viene detto, prima di inoltrarsi cautamente tra gli alberi.

Francis mantiene lo sguardo fisso sulla figura del Dottore fino a quando gli alberi non diventano troppo fitti per poterlo individuare nel buio; «Dottore?» chiama timidamente, rassegnandosi a non ricevere risposta e stringendosi meglio nel pigiama di cotone. Fa freddo ed è buio e le ombre sono sempre più grandi e vicine e il Dottore è sparito e—

«Buone notizie!» esclama improvvisamente una voce dal folto degli alberi, e Francis riesce a vedere un’ombra diversa dalle altre farsi sempre più vicina; «ho trovato la causa delle tue spaventose ombre».

Il Dottore compare improvvisamente sotto la debole luce della Luna, stringendo tra le braccia uno strano animale che Francis osserva prima con un certo timore e poi con una curiosità sempre maggiore.

Il piccolo animale somiglia quasi ad un gatto, nota Francis quando il Dottore si china per farglielo vedere, un gatto più grosso del normale: è di un colore rossiccio e ha delle strisce più scure lungo tutto il corpo e sulla coda e— «Dottore, Dottore, c’è quella?» esclama Francis quando la sua attenzione si sposta sulla _cosa_ che c’è sulla punta della coda dell’animale.

«Oh, be’, diciamo che è una specie di lanterna» borbotta il Dottore nel tentativo di dare al ragazzino la spiegazione più semplice e concreta. In realtà la _cosa_ che vive sulla coda dell’animale è, a sua volta, un altro animale che emette luce e si nutre degli scarti dell’altro.

«Ma è pericoloso?» chiede con una certa preoccupazione Francis, facendo per allungare una mano ad accarezzare l’animale tra le braccia dell’altro.

Il Dottore sorride divertito a quella domanda e scarica, senza farsi troppi problemi, l’animale tra le braccia di Francis: «niente affatto. I Brakathi di Thidia V, un pianeta molto lontano da qui, li tengono come animali da compagnia. Un po’ come se fosse un cane per i terrestri».

Il ragazzino sorride soddisfatto e passa i successivi venti minuti a coccolare l’animale, prima che il Dottore lo convinca a metterlo giù; deve riportarlo sul suo pianeta natale, cerca di spiegargli con gentilezza, perché le condizioni di vita sulla Terra non sono tra le migliori per la sua specie.

Al contrario di quanto aveva immaginato Francis reagisce anche troppo bene: saluta l’animale con un ultima carezza e si fa promettere dal Dottore che starà bene e che nessuno gli farà del male.

«Sarà il caso di riportarti nella tua stanza» borbotta nel vedere il ragazzino sbadigliare sonoramente e risolvendosi, quando quest’ultimo lo guarda con due occhioni assonnati, a prenderlo in braccio e a portarlo in casa.

«Verrai a trovarmi di nuovo, Dottore?» bisbiglia Francis quando finalmente si ritrova al caldo sotto le coperte, stringendo tra le dita la stoffa della giacca dell’altro; «verrai di nuovo?»

Il Dottore rimane in silenzio fino a quando non è sicuro che il ragazzino si sia addormentato e poi, silenziosamente, ritorna nella Tardis.

Sul comodino di Francis che ora dorme serenamente è rimasto uno dei disegni delle ombre; sul retro sono scarabocchiate tre semplici parole.

_Al prossimo compleanno_.

*

_Dianasore brucia in un’unica vampata e il Dottore può vedere con estrema precisione gli ultimi momenti di vita di un pianeta che esiste da millenni, un pianeta che è destinato a finire nel fuoco e nella distruzione._

_Tutto il Sistema Delta Sakina sembra osservare quello spettacolo di morte e devastazione e puntare il dito contro di lui, contro l’unico colpevole di quel genocidio, della morte di miliardi di persone e della cancellazione di un’intera cultura._

_Il Dottore distoglie lo sguardo da quella visione e scappa, conscio di essere un codardo, conscio di quello che ha causato, conscio che la sua intera esistenza non sarà mai più la stessa._


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Dottore!» esclama il ragazzino quando le porte della cabina telefonica si aprono e la familiare figura compare, finalmente, nella stanza; «sei tornato davvero!»  
> «Mai dubitare della mia parola» borbotta il Dottore quando Francis gli si lancia addosso e si aggrappa alle sue gambe in un abbraccio decisamente troppo stretto. Fortunatamente il ragazzino è troppo occupato a dimostrare la propria felicità per notare il sorriso soddisfatto dell’altro.

 

La scrivania è ricoperta da un centinaio di pastelli diversi, fogli sparpagliati e gomme per cancellare ma il ragazzino chinato su di essa sembra non rendersene conto: non riesce mai a trovare il blu giusto e se c’è una cosa che non vuole fare è disegnare con i colori sbagliati. La grande cabina telefonica — navicella spaziale, Tardis, o come si chiama — è di un blu preciso e non importa quanto ci vorrà: riuscirà a trovare quello giusto.

«È ora di andare a dormire, Francis» esclama una voce al di là della porta e un’espressione colpevole compare sul viso del ragazzino; «il coprifuoco è passato da un pezzo e no, non importa che oggi sia il tuo compleanno».

«Ancora cinque minuti mamma!» esclama con voce lamentosa nel tentativo di commuovere la donna — tentativo che ovviamente fallisce, costringendolo a spegnere le luci e a mettersi a letto.

Mettersi a letto per i successivi dieci minuti, aspettando che anche i suoi genitori chiudano la porta della loro stanza, prima di buttare via le coperte, accendere una torcia e ricominciare a disegnare.

Questa volta il blu è quello giusto e le linee abbozzate assomigliano alla Tardis molto più di quanto Francis non avesse sperato; le buffe, folte sopracciglia del Dottore compaiono subito dopo sul foglio insieme agli occhi verdi e ai capelli biondi come i suoi — solo più chiari, si ricorda mentalmente Francis, scegliendo un colore diverso da quello che usa di solito per colorare i propri.

«Avevi promesso che saresti venuto, Dottore» bisbiglia Francis guardando fuori dalla finestra in direzione delle stelle e stringendo tra le dita il disegno appena terminato; «non hai detto una bugia, vero?»

Aspettare il Dottore è come aspettare Babbo Natale, soltanto che il Dottore esiste davvero e i suoi genitori non possono spiegargli che in realtà è inventato. No, perché Francis l’ha visto davvero! Il Dottore esiste davvero! E quello di un anno fa non può certo essere stato un sogno.

Non è possibile, si ripete Francis scuotendo la testa, non è possibile, non è possibile che sia stato solo un sogno. Il Dottore esiste, il Dottore si ricorderà di lui, il Dottore tornerà da lui.

Senza nemmeno rendersene conto Francis finisce per addormentarsi proprio in quella posizione, accoccolato sul davanzale della finestra con il disegno appena finito tra le mani; passano ore prima che un suono particolare — un suono già sentito, un suono che ha atteso per un anno intero — risuoni all’interno della stanza e riesca a farlo saltare in piedi, improvvisamente sveglio.

«Dottore!» esclama il ragazzino quando le porte della cabina telefonica si aprono e la familiare figura compare, finalmente, nella stanza; «sei tornato davvero!»

«Mai dubitare della mia parola» borbotta il Dottore quando Francis gli si lancia addosso e si aggrappa alle sue gambe in un abbraccio decisamente troppo stretto. Fortunatamente il ragazzino è troppo occupato a dimostrare la propria felicità per notare il sorriso soddisfatto dell’altro.

«Allora..» sorride, questa volta più apertamente, quando ritiene che l’abbraccio sia durato abbastanza; «oggi è il tuo compleanno, giusto?»

«Signorsì signore!» esclama il ragazzino con un sorriso che va da un orecchio all’altro, correndo da una parte all’altra della stanza per mostrare al Dottore i regali che i suoi genitori e i suoi amici gli hanno dato soltanto qualche ora prima; «mi hanno regalato un sacco di cose bellissime!»

«Scommetto che posso regalarti qualcosa di ancora più bello» le sopracciglia del Dottore si muovono su e giù in modo buffo e Francis non può fare a meno di ridere e battere le mani con entusiasmo.

«Che regalo? Mi hai portato un regalo?» spalanca gli occhi e cerca in ogni modo di capire dove possa essere questo regalo tanto particolare, finendo per correre attorno alla Tardis e di nuovo attorno al Dottore in un eccesso di adrenalina e entusiasmo.

Il Dottore si sforza di non ridere — o meglio: di ridere soltanto internamente e non far capire al ragazzino che lo trova così tanto divertente — e lo afferra per il retro della maglietta, impedendogli di correre di nuovo fino alla Tardis; «diciamo che non è esattamente un regalo materiale».

Francis lo fissa per qualche secondo senza capire prima di esibirsi in un broncio che, di nuovo, rischia di far scoppiare a ridere il Dottore: «non sarà mica un abbraccio, vero? Non è un vero regalo se è un abbraccio!»

«Meglio un abbraccio come regalo o nessun regalo del tutto?» domanda il Dottore, osservando Francis pensarci su e dopo qualche secondo di intensa riflessione rispondere «un abbraccio» con un tono di voce assolutamente sconsolato.

«Fortunatamente per te il mio regalo non è un abbraccio» e ovviamente Francis riprende subito a saltellare e a chiedere con insistenza che cosa sia allora il suo regalo, tanto che il Dottore è costretto ad accovacciarsi davanti a lui e a mettergli le mani sulle spalle per fermarlo.

«Ti ricordi cosa ti ho detto sulla mia astronave?» chiede quando Francis finalmente si è tranquillizzato almeno un poco, non aspettandosi una risposta particolarmente esatta.

«Tardis, astronave, macchina del tempo» elenca immediatamente il ragazzino, spalancando gli occhi e guardando intensamente l’altro; «il mio regalo è dentro la Tardis?»

«Ripensa a quello che hai detto: la Tardis viaggia nel tempo e nello spazio, no?» il Dottore lo guarda con un mezzo sorriso che non si sforza nemmeno di nascondere e Francis impiega tutte le sue energie per cercare di capire a che cosa si stia riferendo.

Dopo qualche istante i suoi occhi si illuminano e il Dottore _sa_ che il ragazzino ha capito; «mi porti nello spazio? Dove ci sono le stelle e i pianeti e le galassie e—»

«Ti porto ovunque tu voglia andare» lo interrompe il Dottore, sorridendo dello sguardo entusiasta di Francis, prima di prenderlo per mano e condurlo all’interno della Tardis.

Il ragazzino trattiene il respiro nel momento esatto in cui si rende conto che l’interno della cabina telefonica è molto, molto più grande di quanto dovrebbe essere: «è come la tenda di Harry Potter!» esclama con incredulità ed entusiasmo, correndo su e giù nel tentativo di vedere tutto quello che c’è da vedere.

«Questa non me l’avevano mai detto» commenta il Dottore con un piccolo sorriso prima di chiedere a Francis dove voglia essere portato.

«Portami a vedere le piramidi e i faraoni!» Francis gli propone la prima cosa che gli passa per la mente: ha sempre trovato incredibilmente affascinanti le civiltà antiche e i grandi imperi del passato e poter tornare indietro a quel tempo gli sembra quasi un miracolo.

La verità è che la stessa esistenza del Dottore gli sembra un miracolo.

 

Il giorno in cui Francis compie dieci anni il Dottore arriva, lo afferra per un braccio, lo trascina dentro alla Tardis e tra scossoni e imprecazioni varie lo conduce fino ad Agar 4 dove il Signore del Tempo — così gli sussurra quando finiscono circondati dai telepati che abitano quel pianeta — ha un conto in sospeso con l’assemblea generale dei Chandos e con certe legislazioni parecchio razziste che nell’ultimo periodo sono state approntate.

I Chandos hanno costruito un impero gigantesco che conta quattro galassie e centinaia di pianeti e Francis non può fare a meno di chiedersi come sia possibile che quegli alieni che sembrano così tanto tranquilli e pacifici abbiano potuto riuscire in un’impresa simile.

I ringhi delle guardie che li circondano gli fanno sospettare che l’attenzione degli alieni non fosse totalmente concentrata sul Dottore e i due finiscono per scappare via e passare le successive ore nel tentativo di convincere l’assemblea generale di Agar 4 a riceverli di nuovo.

Il Dottore non si arrabbia, però, al contrario di quanto Francis aveva temuto inizialmente: si limita a sbuffare un po’ e a ricordargli che se non fosse stato per lui la situazione si sarebbe risolta in molto meno tempo. Quelle parole, però, sono seguite da un goffo gesto a metà tra una carezza tra i capelli e un buffetto e Francis non impiega molto a rendersi conto che quello è il modo per fargli capire che va tutto bene.

 

Quando Francis compie undici anni il Dottore arriva — due giorni in ritardo e Francis ancora si chiede come sia possibile arrivare in ritardo quando si possiede una navicella spaziale che viaggia nel tempo — e gli chiede dove vuole andare: Francis insiste perché sia lui a scegliere e il Dottore, dopo alcuni minuti di indecisione, decide di portarlo su un pianeta chiamato Pratzeon abitato da felini umanoidi.

“Felini umanoidi” sarebbe bastato per catturare l’attenzione di Francis, ma quando il Dottore aggiunge che quella popolazione aliena è anche capace di cambiare il colore del proprio pelo a seconda delle sensazioni che provano Francis non può fare altro che trascinare il Dottore nella Tardis e saltellare su e giù fino a quando non atterrano sul pianeta in questione.

Ci vogliono ore e ore per convincerlo che no, non può portare via uno dei Pratzeon per farlo vedere a tutti i suoi amici e ai suoi compagni di scuola.

 

Per i suoi dodici anni il Dottore gli propone una nuova avventura su un pianeta del quale non vuole rivelargli nulla se non il nome: Bellataine VII. Francis ovviamente accetta senza quasi pensarci su: non ha bisogno di avere mille informazioni su dove sono diretti perché se il Dottore vuole portarlo lì ci sarà sicuramente un motivo e si tratterà, altrettanto sicuramente, di una splendida avventura.

Il Dottore lo conduce per le vie di una città infinita e in meno di pochi secondi Francis si ritrova circondato daesseri incredibilmente pelosi simili a centauri — o almeno è così che tenta di descriverli nella propria mente — che lo osservano intensamente e gli toccano i capelli e i vestiti con versi di ammirazione.

Gli viene spiegato che gli abitanti di quel pianeta hanno una vera passione per i terrestri e che collezionano qualsiasi oggetto venga dalla Terra, ritenendoli di grande valore; Francis non può fare a meno di trovarlo buffo e divertente ma nonostante questo asseconda gli abitanti di Bellataine VII e lascia che esaminino con attenzione tutto il contenuto del suo zainetto.

Prima di andare via Francis decide di regalare ad uno dei centauri il termos da viaggio che è finito, non sa come, nello zaino. Gli alieni lanciano grida eccitate e cominciano a parlare di quanto sia strana quella _coppa per bere_ e Francis riesce incredibilmente a trattenersi dal ridere fino a quando non tornano nella Tardis.

 

Quando Francis compie tredici anni il Dottore decide di portarlo a conoscere almeno una piccola parte del futuro della Terra: nell’anno 4679 grand parte dei continenti prima abitati sono sprofondati nei mari e negli oceani e il Dottore lo conduce in una delle città sommerse che le varie nazioni hanno costruito per garantire la sopravvivenza dei terrestri.

Francis lo segue con entusiasmo in lunghe peregrinazioni per la città, commentando con stupore tutto quello che gli sta intorno e le novità della Terra: «è così che deve essere stata Atlantide!» esclama con entusiasmo, qualche secondo prima di essere smontato dal Dottore e dai suoi commenti poco simpatici su quanto poco simpatici e avanzati fossero in realtà gli abitanti di Atlantide. _Un po’ come i francesi_ , commenta dopo qualche istante di riflessione, soffocando una risata alla vista dello sguardo furioso di Francis.

Il Dottore lo porta a mangiare qualcosa e cerca di spiegare ad un incredulo Francis come nel 4500 gli squali siano effettivamente diventati animali domestici e i delfini il vero pericolo del mare; inutile dire che il ragazzino passa le successive tre ore a pregare di poter avere uno squalo da compagnia da tenere nella vasca da bagno.

 

Per i suoi quattordici anni Francis chiede al Dottore di portarlo a vedere qualcosa che nemmeno lui ha mai visto: dopo qualche istante di riflessione il Dottore sorride, gli scompiglia i capelli e lo conduce sulla Tardis. Il nome del pianeta è Quazakaal, gli spiega mentre mettono piede fuori dalla Tardis, e da quello che dicono i Valdorn di Alpha 3 è uno dei pianeti più belli dell’intero universo conosciuto.

Vagano per un paio d’ore in una foresta con alberi fatti di foglie di bronzo e ruscelli che scorrono seguendo il ritmo di una melodia che Francis non riesce a cogliere del tutto e finalmente incontrano una radura dove fermarsi per qualche minuto a riposare. Un rumore tra i cespugli costringe Francis ad alzare lo sguardo e a ritrovarsi davanti un vero e proprio unicorno — anche se in realtà nessuno nelle fiabe terrestri ha mai detto che gli unicorni hanno denti affilati e le fauci di un leone.

Ma questi, pensa Francis mentre lui e il Dottore corrono fino alla Tardis per sfuggire ad un branco di unicorni arcobaleno assetati di sangue, sono dettagli sicuramente trascurabili, no?

 

I quindici anni di Francis sono segnati da una visita ad un pianeta chiamato Mirelda dal quale possono vedere nel cielo, per qualche ragione che il Dottore non gli spiega — e in fondo a Francis non interessa un granché —, tutte le fasi di un pianeta satellite. Crescente, nuova, calante, piena: Francis sospira per l’emozione, ammirando una sorta di Luna dal colore dorato e cercando di far capire al suo Dottore che la scienza non fa per lui, che gli basta poter vedere quello spettacolo e che non gli interessa come sia possibile.

Il Dottore tenta di convincerlo della necessità di sapere certe cose, borbottando qualcosa a riguardo dell’ottusità degli esseri umani, decidendo però dopo un po’ che in fondo non può certo decidere per lui.

Che vedere i suoi occhi che brillano per quello spettacolo è già abbastanza.

 

Quando Francis compie sedici anni il Dottore decide che è tempo di un nuovo viaggio nella storia della Terra e gli chiede _quando_ gli piacerebbe andare esattamente. Francis gli rivolge un sorriso a dir poco pericoloso e, ignorando le proteste del Dottore che ha già capito dove vuole andare a parare, propone la Francia del 1400.

Insieme partecipano al matrimonio del Duca di Borgogna, tenuto nel 1468 a Pas de l'Arbre d’Or, e si godono la giostra organizzata per celebrare l’evento.

Francis grida con la folla, gioisce con la folla, trattiene il fiato con la folla e si volta a cercare lo sguardo del Dottore con un sorriso che l’altro non gli ha mai visto prima.

«È il compleanno migliore di sempre!» esclama prima di abbracciarlo di slancio e tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare il Signore del Tempo è che allora il prossimo anno dovrà fare ancora di meglio.

 

Il giorno del diciassettesimo compleanno di Francis la Tardis decide di fare di testa propria e li conduce su un pianeta chiamato Nimiset 3: il Dottore non prova nemmeno a lamentarsi e si limita a cercare informazioni su quel pianeta in particolare.

«Strano che tu non sappia nulla a riguardo» commenta Francis con un sorriso divertito, prima di uscire dalla Tardis e correre ad esplorare l’ennesima meraviglia dell’universo, proprio mentre il Dottore si ricorda cosa c’è di tanto particolare in quel preciso pianeta.

«Non parlare con nessuno!» prova ad avvertirlo, ma Francis ovviamente ha già attaccato bottone con il primo abitante che passava e il Dottore è costretto a discutere animatamente con quest’ultimo per un paio d’ore nel tentativo di impedire che si porti via Francis.

«Avresti dovuto dirmelo prima» si limita a ridere Francis e il Dottore non è sicuro che il ragazzo si sia reso conto della gravità della situazione: in un pianeta dove pronunciare certe parole equivale a dichiararsi disponibili al matrimonio con il proprio interlocutore Francis avrebbe potuto fare una fine ben poco piacevole.

 

*

Francis agita il pennello per aria, canticchiando sommessamente e scegliendo dalla tavolozza il colore esatto per dipingere gli occhi verdi del suo Dottore: quello sarà l’ennesimo ritratto appeso nella sua stanza e lui non potrebbe essere più felice nel voltarsi e vedere lo stesso sguardo fissarlo da ogni punto della stanza.

Arriverà tra poco, si ripete continuamente, tentando di concentrare la propria attenzione soltanto sul dipinto. Nel momento esatto in cui le setole del pennello accarezzano la tela le orecchie del ragazzo colgono il suono che ormai potrebbe riconoscere ovunque. Il pennello cade a terra e quando la Tardis appare e le porte si aprono Francis si rende conto di stare tremando.

«Buon compleann—» esclama il Dottore mettendo piede nella stanza e bloccandosi — con la gola stranamente secca — alla vista dell’altro ragazzo che gli sorride dolcemente.

Quando diavolo è cresciuto così tanto? è tutto quello che il Dottore riesce a domandarsi.

 


End file.
